


"Lucifer's gift"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Lucifer has a gift for his second family and friends, the Avengers...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Michael Morningstar
Series: Univers Redemption [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	"Lucifer's gift"

"Lucifer's Gift." 

Disclaimer : The characters of Lucifer, as well as those of Avengers, are the exclusive property of their respective authors (Marvel and Disney for Avengers, Netflix and DC for Lucifer).

I get no financial benefit from this fiction.

I have made a distressing observation in my Lucifer/ Dan fics: there is practically no female presence, except for the discreet presence of Pepper, Morgan and Chloe.

I very much appreciate the character of Natasha and the cohesive role the young Russian girl had in "Avengers: Endgame". So I wanted to do her justice in this fiction.

This fiction is a sequel to "Lucifer's Doubts" and is set in the universe of "Redemption".

The expanse of valleys and hills, under a bright orange light, unfolded before the eyes of Natasha who, as a motionless and solitary figure, was lost in thought.

Wearing her battle dress and weapons, the young Russian girl had materialized in this setting worthy of the best science-fiction films and reflected that she was dressed in her coveralls on the day of her sacrifice on Vormir.

The silence, the absence of any living being and the frozen landscape of the kingdom of the Soul Stone were almost intimidating and almost frightening.

Natasha, reluctant to be overwhelmed by her emotions, was influenced by this deserted place and shivered, knowing that she had an eternity to spend here, with herself for company.

She thought of her friends, especially Clint, and wondered how the archer was handling the grief of her best friend.

She had no doubt that the Avengers had succeeded in bringing back the people decimated by Thanos' snap and from his voluntary sacrifice, she regretted only one thing: that she would not be able to see her Avenger family reunited and reconciled at last.

A subtle change in the air alerted the young Russian, who stood ready to prepare for any eventuality. There was a glittering sparkle under Natasha's watchful eyes, and a man, seductive in a three-piece suit, a fine smile on his regular pale features, appeared.

The man cast a sharp and curious glance at his surroundings, before turning his attention to the young woman.

"-Hi! I am Lucifer Morningstar," the archangel presented himself with a broad smile and a touch of mischief in his dark eyes. You must be the delightful Natasha Romanov, one of my dear husband Daniel's friends.

-I know who you are," Natasha said, crossing her arms and with an imperceptible amused smile on her lips. The retired King of Hell and consultant for the Los Angeles Police Department. Dan finally took my advice? »

She raised an eyebrow at the vaguely guilty look on Lucifer's face and guessed what the archangel did not want to reveal. 

"-Ah, yes!" Lucifer finally said, regaining his legendary aplomb. Daniel did indeed take your advice: he literally threw himself at me, totally drunk. Delicious night!... »

Natasha couldn't help but laugh when she heard the anecdote and was sincerely happy that Dan's infinite love for Lucifer had resulted in a marriage. She had a real and deep affection for the young police inspector and saw him as a little brother whom she wanted to protect from the vicissitudes of life.

From now on, this role fell to the King of the Underworld. A sudden nostalgia almost brought tears to the young Russian girl's eyes as she remembered the peaceful evenings with Dan at the Avengers complex.

She'd given up a lot that day on Vormir...

Lucifer saw the young woman's distress and decided to intervene:

"-My dear Father has granted me a favour because apparently he's proud of me these months. I have come to take you back to your friends, Natasha. They miss you. Especially Bruce. »

The archangel fell silent, his face serious and reaching out a hand to the petrified young Russian, he murmured:

"-Take my hand, Natasha. It is time to go home. »

But the young woman, with frowning eyebrows, didn't move.

"-At what cost?" she asked, circumspectly and scrutinizing Lucifer. What did they promise you in exchange for my soul?

-Nothing," said Lucifer, dryly and hurt by the young woman's supposition. Steve, Bruce, Clint, Scott, Stephen and Tony are my friends and they saved me from the grip of a demon hunter. They demanded nothing from me. No favors, no rewards. I wanted to show them my gratitude. »

Natasha saw the harm caused by his words in Lucifer's closed face and without thinking and instinctively she took the hand of the surprised archangel and held it tight, respectfully.

"-I'm sorry," excused the young redhead, sincerely. I will be honored to count you among my friends, Lucifer. »

The King of the Underworld, moved, accepted the young woman's apology and responded to Natasha's embrace of her fingers between his own.  
In a flash of white light, the archangel and the young Russian girl disappeared.

Tony and Bruce, taking advantage of their immunity to Covid-19, were studying the possibility of vaccines and treatments to stop the coronavirus pandemic in their laboratory at Avengers HQ.

Stephen was examining Joseph, the one-month-old baby of the Rogers-Morningstar couple, in the presence of Stevie and Michael in one of the rooms in the medical wing. A routine consultation at Stevie's request.

Michael, confident in his son's angelic powers, had, however, made few comments at his husband's request. He understood Stevie and his desire to know that their son was developing well.

Friday informed the Avengers present in the compound that they were expected in the meeting room at Lucifer's request.

Tony, forced to drop a promising experiment in progress, grumbled, cursing the Archangel's bad timing, and went, with his friends, to the indicated place.

"-This had better be important, Hellboy," said Tony, annoyed. You interrupted a... "

But the billionaire genius forgot the rest of his speech when he saw a living Natasha standing next to Lucifer.

The young woman, visibly moved, gazed at her friends without a word. Then she dared, at last, to turn her attention to Bruce, and what she discovered about the disbelieving and upset features of her soul mate touched her deeply.

" -Hi, guys!" Natasha said, her voice hoarse with emotion and turning away from Bruce. Did you miss me?"

Bruce came out of his astonishment and with kindness and passion, he wrapped the young woman in his arms.

The two soul mates, overwhelmed, hugged each other, savoring the joy of being together at last and the warmth of each other's bodies.

Stephen, Stevie, and Michael watched the scene from a distance and were moved. Tony turned to Lucifer, who had remained silent and stepped away from Bruce and Natasha.

"-Thank you, Lucifer. "said Tony, solemnly.

Lucifer just smiled and left the room, leaving his friends to reunite in privacy.

Nathaniel, huddled against Dan on the couch, was studying equations on a holographic screen projected by a tablet offered by his godfather Tony on the occasion of the boy's second birthday.

Dan, impressed and at times overwhelmed by his son's intelligence, had had to enlist the help of Tony and Bruce to solve university level mathematical puzzles.

Nathaniel, hearing his father's arrival, dropped his tablet and rushed into Lucifer's open arms.

The archangel lifted his son up and held him close, with a huge smile of joy and paternal affection.

"-Daddy, I solved a difficult equation!" Nathaniel announced proudly. Without Dad's help! »

Lucifer scanned the holographic screen and his mathematical riddles, with a brief glance and his dark eyes fell on Daniel who had an embarrassed smile on his face.

"-Congratulations, little one, congratulated the archangel, putting a kiss on Nathaniel's cheek and the kid giggled. Maybe Daddy should teach Dad some math. Private tutoring..."

Daniel's cheeks flared up: the young man knew what kind of private lessons his angelic husband would give.

Dan got up from the couch, joined his husband and their son, and with a chaste kiss touched Lucifer's lips.

"-Thank you for Natasha," said Daniel, plunging his eyes into those of the archangel. But I hope that Father did not demand a high price in granting you this favor. »

Lucifer brought his son down to floor and smiled with emotion when he saw Nathaniel's eagerness and enthusiasm to solve his equations.

He shook his head in response to Daniel's question and brought his husband against him.

\- "Amazing, but no," he confided, reassuring Daniel. Our good dear Dad didn't ask for anything in return. He did, however, make one condition: He wants us to visit Him, one day, in the City of Silver. He would like to meet His grandson Nathaniel. »

Realizing the meaning of God's request, Dan trembled and his face lit up with immense joy.

"-You are welcome again in the City of Silver, Lucifer," murmured the young man, happy and relieved for his archangel.

-Yeah. "Lucifer confirmed, lovingly embracing Daniel against him with closed eyes.

For the first time in ages, the archangel felt relief in his sometimes tormented soul.

The end.

The 24/05/2020

Duneline.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


End file.
